fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Metley
Metley is a major character in MP: THR. He is first encountered in a lab deep within a ship. Biography Metley was once a native to Samus's home planet. He was originally named Met. When the Space Pirates attacked Samus's planet, Met was almost killed and was covered in the rubble. Some space pirates who were scanning the wreckage found him and brought him back to the Frigate Bryyo. He was trained for years to become a space pirate. Then, as part of a final test to make him the ultimate warrior, he was to fight Ridley over a huge pit of acid. During the test, Ridley and Met both fell into the acid pit. While in the acid pit, Met acquired some of Ridley's DNA, slowly mutating Met and causing him to become insane and animal-like. Space pirates found out the he was uncontrollable, they contained him in a tube and sent him on an empty vessel, designated to crash into the Federation HQ. Samus learned of this beforehand and shut down the ship. Adam then told her to explore the ship. While exploring the ship, she found Met floating unconscious in a tube. Met woke up and mutated completely and then fought Samus. Samus subdued him and brought him back to the HQ to analyse him. The Federation doctors were able to restore his sanity, but they could not reverse the mutation. When he woke up, he was trained in the ways of the Federation and thus joined Samus on her quest to defeat Dark Samus. Samus then nicknamed him Metley. Appearence Met has shoulder-length black hair and blue eyes. He is about the same height as Samus. When he mutated, he grew purple Ridley-style muscles randomly all over his body. The left side of his face is almost an exact replica of Ridley's face, complete with yellow, pupil-less eyes and a beak. The right side of his face remained the same. He has two identical Ridley-wings on his back and one of his arms is identical to Ridley's arm, along with one of his legs. Abilities Metley is capable of flight, sensing and other abilities. For example, Metley does not wear a visor, but has acute animal-like senses. He is also capable of making huge soundwaves, and he also figured out how to use an arm cannon. Personality Metley's personality is much like Samus's. He is very serious, but also a bit of a rebel. He often taunts enemies with comments such as "You move slower than my grandma's grandma!". Quotes "You move slower than my grandma's grandma!" "Whoo-hoo!" "Missed me!" "Get a life!" Trivia *Metley's alt form in the beta version of the game looked more like Ridley's alt form. *It seems that Samus and Metley have a sort of bond or romance. For example, when Adam ordered for Metley to be eliminated, Samus stopped him and said that the doctors could probably restore his sanity, possibly showing that Samus either has a crush on Metley or she deeply cares for him. Either way, Metley is completely oblivious to the fact the Samus has a crush on him. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males